hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Attack of the Saints
Attack of the Saints is the 14th mission in Hitman: Absolution. It consists of 3 segments: Parking Lot, Reception, and Cornfield. Mission Information While 47 checks in at the Waikiki Inn under the alias of Ben Franklin, The Saints, specialized assassins from the ICA, arrive. Their leader, Lasandra Dixon, fires a rocket launcher at the hotel, destroying a portion of it and killing several people. 47 kills all of them and when Travis attempts to contact the Saints, he realizes that 47 has humiliated him and the ICA. Objectives * Eliminate Jennifer Anne Paxton * Eliminate Heather McCarthy * Locate the hotel reception * Eliminate Dijana Radoncic * Eliminate Agnija Radoncic * Exit the motel * Eliminate the last of the Saints * Locate the command post Items Firearms * Agency ARZ 160 - Carried by ICA soldiers. * Agency Dynamics CPW - Carried by the six subordinate Saints. * Agency JAGD P22G - Carried by the bald headed ICA soldier, as you come down the stairs, in the Parking Lot. Also found in the Cornfield, on the table, near the phone Travis calls. * Agency SPS 12 - Laying on a box between the front of the bus and a civillian in the Parking Lot. * The Absolver - Carried by Lasandra Dixon. Melee Weapons * Agency Tanto Knife - Parking Lot: On a crate in the area where an ICA soldier murders an innocent hotel guest. Reception: On a gas barrel behind Agnija Radoncic. Cornfield: At the beginning on the table. There are three cars in the area with several guards around. * Axe - Cornfield: Stuck to a log in the playground behind the Command Post. * Baseball Bat - Reception: In the room next to the bar. * Bill Spike - Reception: On top of the bar. * Brick - Parking Lot: Immediately on the right path inside the Miniature Golf Course. * Bottle - On the bar either bar. * Cleaver - Parking Lot: In the bar furthest from the parking lot where saint Heather McCarthy stops to drink. * Crowbar - Reception: Enter the vent, out the door, straight ahead on some tires, close to the exit. * Dog's Bone - Cornfield: found in the shed at the very end of the segment, to the left of the house. * Fire Extinguisher - On top of the bar closest to the parking lot. Also can be found behind the bar in the Reception. * Gasoline Can - Reception: In the corner area that is partially walled off and next to the yellow car and patriot RV. * Golf Club - Parking Lot: In the Miniature Golf Course there are two of them. Walk along each hole to find them. * Hula Girl - Parking Lot: On the bar that is closest to the parking lot. * Iron - Found in the starting room after escaping from the rubble. * Metal Pipe - Parking Lot: on the big concrete block / steel grid - behind the second burning car. * Radio - Parking Lot: At the bar closest to the parking lot. * Screwdriver - Reception: In the corner area that is partially walled off and next to the yellow car and patriot RV. Cornfield: In a shed located in the middle of the field across from the starting location. * Wrench - Reception: In the corner area that is partially walled off and next to the yellow car and patriot RV. Explosives * Remote Explosive Disguises * Robe (starting clothes) * Suit * Agency Soldier * Scarecrow Challenges :For instructions to complete a specific challenge, click the corresponding image; or for a comprehensive instructions list, see Attack of the Saints challenges Notes *With seven targets to be killed, "Attack of the Saints" has the highest number of targets of all Absolution missions. *In the objectives screen, the mission image depicts an eighth Saint. *A trailer for this mission was released, but it was merely cinematic having no similarity to gameplay. Also, similar to the objective screen, there are 8 Saints members, rather than 7. *This is the first mission in game that you encounter ICA members who are hostile to 47. *The civilians involved in the "Intervene" challenge are scripted to be killed only by the ICA troopers involved in each scene. Any other soldiers or Saints lured into their location will ignore them. Also if the player is spotted doing any act (such as dragging bodies, being visibly armed etc.). The civilians would not react to the player (like alerting enemies in most missions) since the player saved them. 47 will get "spotted" though and there is no way around this other than to get out of the civilian's sight before he spots him. On higher difficulty, its almost impossible to save the civillians without getting spotted. *The motel owner can be saved without 47's cover being blown, other NPCs will not react even though he will thank 47 for saving him. *The description for the "Intervene" challenge; Come with me if you want to live, is a reference to the quote from the Terminator films. *If you kill the hotel owner or the civilian, the ICA trooper who was scripted to kill him will immediately lock onto you no matter what and will remain locked on until the guard in question is knocked out or killed. Gallery Parking_Lot.png| Parking Lot Reception.png| Reception Cornfield.png| Cornfield Video Walkthroughs Category:Hitman: Absolution missions